Who is He?
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Sequel to Boy Stealer. The girl hams uncover the newest ham ham's secret which leads them on a hunt to find out who is 'He? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!PLEASE R&R!
1. Her Secret

**Ch.1**

**Her Secret**

Welcome to my latest Hamtaro fic! I'm glad so many people read/reviewed my previous fic and I hope to get even more! Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

The usual green-filled park found itself shrouded in a blanket of snow that morning. Unfortunately for the humans, it wasn't enough snow for a snow day. While the disappointed kids headed for school, the Ham Hams did their usual routine: meeting up at the Clubhouse for some sort of adventure. All the Ham Hams were thankful to arrive in the warm, underground club and escape the bitter cold. Despite pleas from some of the more adventurous hamsters, the Ham Hams decided to stay inside the toasty clubhouse.

"Goodness, it's so cold out," noted Aura as she entered the Clubhouse. "Good morning everyone!" The rest of the hamsters smiled and greeted her briefly before going back to whatever they were doing at the moment. Maxwell and Dexter were playing checkers, Boss was trying his best not to kick Zippo, who kept on circling around him hyperactively, Howdy was chasing Stan for stealing his apron, while the rest of the boys were starting a game of ham and seek. The girls, on the other hand, were at the large, round table sipping warm tea.

Aura took a seat next to Suzy and Sandy. "I'm surprised so many of the Ham Hams were able to come today, especially with this weather." She smiled at Pashmina, who poured the new arrival a cup of tea. "Thank you!"

"Oh, what's that?" asked Pashmina, pointing at the pink and white bag Aura was carrying.

"It's just a bag," replied Aura cheerfully.

"I zink she meant what's in zee bag," added Bijou before taking a sip of her tea.

The creamy white-furred hamster groped through the bag briefly before producing a purple book. "It's my diary. I got it a week ago and I've been writing in it ever since!" She took a quick sip of tea before exiting the stool. "I promised Hamtaro I'd play ham and seek with him and the other boys. Stan said he couldn't wait to hide with me. He said something about getting a nice view. I'm not exactly sure what he means by that, but I guess I'll find out!"

Sandy got up from her seat, clenching her ribbon in her paws tightly. "Excuse me for a minute." The girls watched in horror as Sandy's ribbon wrapped around Stan's leg, causing him to fall face first off his skateboard. Howdy was soon upon him, grabbing back his stolen apron.

"Oh my goodness!" said Aura as she hurried to Stan's aid. "That wasn't very nice. I hope he's okay!"

Suzy giggled viciously at the boy ham's tumble before setting her bespectacled eyes on the purple journal on the table. "I think Aura forgot her diary."

"That's okay," replied Pashmina as she poured Penelope a bit more tea. "I'm sure she'll come back for it in a little bit."

"I wonder what kind of zings Aura writes in her diary," Bijou wondered aloud.

Sandy sat back in her stool contently. "Beats me. Probably rainbows and ponies or something."

The glasses-wearing hamster grinned wickedly. "Maybe we can take a peek and find out."

"What? Zat's horrible!" replied Bijou. "Zose are Aura's private zoughts! We cannot just read her diary like zat!"

"Oh come on," pleaded Suzy as he paw strayed towards the purple book. "You're saying you're not even a little curious?"

Sandy folded her arms. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I, like, agree with Suzy for once."

"How could you?" asked Pashmina, glaring at Suzy and Sandy like an authoritative mother figure. "We can't just do that."

"But what if we just happen to accidentally knock the book off the table?" inquired Suzy probingly. "And it just happens to flip open and we just happen to see it when we're picking it up?"

A moment of silence pasted before Pashmina swiped at the book, knocking it off the table. "Oops, it fell." She hurried to pick the book up while Penelope, Suzy, and Sandy crowded around her.

"Pashmina, you too?" asked Bijou. "You of all ham hams…" A sudden mischievous rush washed over the French hamster. Next thing she knew, she was gathered with the other girls gazing at the inside of Aura's diary.

"Let's see her latest entry," suggested Suzy as she adjusted her glasses. Pashmina did as she was told, flipping a couple pages before arriving at the correct page.

_Today was chilly, but still lots of fun! I scored a goal in acorn soccer. It doesn't seem like it, but Snoozer's a tough goalie. But the best part was that 'he' saw the whole thing! He's so sweet and dreamy! Hopefully he'll be at the clubhouse tomorrow._

_-Aura_

The girls all looked at each other all whispering in hushed tones. "O-M-G!"

"I thought Aura didn't like any of the guys like that," said Sandy in disbelief. "She lied to us!"

"Wait, let's not jump to conclusions," said Pashmina as she shut the book and placed it on the table. "Maybe we should ask her."

"Yes, she'll be thrilled zat we looked in her diary without her permission," noted Bijou sarcastically. "But who is zis mystery boy ham?"

Sandy gazed around the clubhouse, giving each boy a quick glimpse. "Well, it's obviously someone here."

"Brilliant detective work Sherlock," muttered Suzy.

The ribbon-wielding girl ham ignored the comment and continued. "I guess it's up to us to do a bit of snooping."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the ones in the future will be longer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, even though I made the girl Ham Hams look evil. Please R&R!


	2. WInter Cleaning

**Ch.2**

**Winter Cleaning**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Sorry for the delay! Tennis season just started and my computer decided to hate me. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Bijou couldn't help but shiver as she arrived at the Clubhouse. Despite the warmth of the underground home, the outside was bitterly cold and icy. However, the French hamster found herself entangled in a pair of paws without even taking three steps inside. Not even Boss had time to notice her arrival.

"Check it out Bijou," whispered Sandy as she waved a purple book in the French hamster's face. "We got her diary again!"

"How could you?" asked the appalled Bijou. "Isn't stealing Aura's diary once enough?"

Pashmina shook her head. "We still haven't found out who 'he' is. Maybe her latest entry will tell us."

"How did you get her diary without her noticing?" asked Bijou. Suzy pointed to the other side of the room where Aura covered her eyes with her paws.

"Um, how high am I supposed to count to again?" asked Aura.

"To a thousand silly!" replied the bespectacled hamster.

Aura released a short giggle. "Oh, okay then. Thanks! Three hundred seventy four…three hundred seventy five…"

Bijou sweat dropped as she watched the girl hamster continue to count. "I never knew we could be so cruel."

"It's all in the name of love," replied Sandy as she opened the diary and began to flip to the latest entry. "It's time for another round of Ham Ham match maker!"

Pashmina pointed to a half-filled page. "There, stop! I think this is it." Penelope and the other 'matchmakers' gathered around the journal as they read the latest entry.

_Yesterday was so snowy! I decided to catch a snowflake on my tongue, but I accidentally walked into a tree. At least I got the snowflake! But the best part was that 'he' was at the clubhouse again! Did I ever mention how strong he is? He has really strong arms! Those must come in 'handy'. Goodness, now I'm starting to sound like Howdy!_

The girls found themselves sweatdropping at Aura's last comment, but Bijou quickly voiced the important facts. "Aura likes zee strong hamsters? I didn't know zat."

"Neither did any of us," noted Pashmina with Penelope nodding sagely by her side. "Now then, who do we know that's really strong?"

It didn't take long for a particular hamster to come into their minds. "Boss?"

"Well, we can't rule that out as a possibility," explained Suzy as she adjusted her glasses. "But then again, she could be talking about someone else. Boss is undoubtedly the strongest, but there are plenty other hamsters here she could consider to be strong."

"Then how are we suppose to, like, tell who she's talking about?" asked Sandy.

As the words left her mouth, Howdy emerged from the tunnel, holding his signature broom high above his head. "Howdy ham hams! Who's ready fer some cleanin'?" A series of cheers arose from some of the ham hams while others gave bored sighs.

"Oh! I almost forgot we were doing winter cleaning," said Aura, finally ceasing her counting."

"Um…don't people do Spring cleaning?" asked a confused Oxnard.

"Yeah, but if we do it now, we won't be stuck doing it in the spring when it's nice out!" replied Hamtaro. "Let's get to work! Oompaa!"

Boss nodded in agreement. "Right, let's get this furniture moved out of the Clubhouse." The Ham Hams decided it would best to split themselves up into two teams: The movers and the cleaners. The movers were in charge of taking the furniture out of the Clubhouse and then back inside after the cleaners swept, dusted, and waxed the Clubhouse.

"We better watch the movers," Pashmina whispered to Bijou. "If Aura's crush is as strong as she claims, he'll definitely be lifting some heavy stuff." While the girls, Zippo, Howdy, and Dexter waited outside the Clubhouse, Boss, Hamtaro, Oxnard, Stan, Maxwell, Panda, and Cappy went to work inside, grabbing whatever they could and hauling in away. Oxnard and Maxwell carefully carried out the bookshelf, Panda had the snoring Snoozer slung over his shoulder, And Cappy and Hamtaro grabbed as many of the stools as they could.

"Feast your eyes on this ham babes!" said Stan. "This is what real ham muscle looks like in action!" He grasped Boss's armchair with both arms, lifting upward. However, the chair barely left the ground with a multitude of strained grunts coming from the tiger-striped hamster.

Boss merely sweat dropped. "Yeah, I should probably get this one. There are some boxes in the corner. Why don't you go grab those?" The dejected Stan walked away, leaving the older hamster to lift the armchair. It didn't take much time before Boss had the armchair held high as he walked out of the clubhouse.

Suzy walked over to Aura as she sat waiting for the movers to finish. "Wow, they sure are strong, aren't they?"

Aura nodded in agreement. "Yes, very strong!"

"Um…is there a particular hamster you think is really strong?" asked Pashmina.

"Well, they're all very strong," replied the cream-furred hamster.

Panda peered into the Clubhouse, giving the practically empty room a brief scan. "Yep, I think that's everything."

Maxwell nodded in agreement. "Looks like it's time for the cleaners. Considering the area and the types of cleaning they have to do, this could take a while, but with all the hamsters helping out, then it shouldn't take too long."

"Let's get cleaning everybody!" exclaimed Aura as she grabbed a feather duster and hurried into the room."

"I think she's stalling," noted Suzy as she and the other girls grabbed their cleaning materials.

"And she isn't exactly giving us a straight answer either," added Bijou as she picked up a broom.

Pashmina sighed as she headed into the Clubhouse. "This isn't working. We need more information on this 'he'. I say we wait until her next journal entry to see if she writes anything else about this mystery ham." The girls nodded in agreement before going to work. Today, they would conquer the dust and dirt in the Clubhouse, but tomorrow, they set their sights on conquering the mystery of Aura's crush.

* * *

Not the most action-packed chapter ever, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	3. Trivia Challenge

**Ch.3**

**Trivia Challenge**

Welcome to the next chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

The girl hamsters gathered around the purple journal once more, flipping it open and turning the pages until they arrived at the latest entry.

"Are you sure Aura isn't gonna catch us?" asked Pashmina.

Suzy nodded confidently. "It'll take her a while to gather all the items of that scavenger hunt I made for her. Besides, she's not finding any uranium anywhere around here."

"Here it is!" exclaimed Sandy as she pointed to the paper.

_I never knew cleaning could be so much fun, but everything's better when you're with friends! Poor Zippo, he tried to run up the wall and sweep the ceiling! I hope his head is feeling better. The best part was that he was at the Clubhouse again! I never knew how smart he was!_

"Great, now we gotta look for someone who's smart," grumbled Sandy. "So…who's really smart?" It didn't take long until Suzy began to flip out.

"She's after my Maxypoo!" shouted Suzy, looking in every direction to find Aura. "She shall pay!"

"You're 'Maxypoo'?" asked Sandy, her paw straying dangerously close to her ribbon. "Back off, _Maxwell_ likes me!"

Bijou quickly stood between the two before they could rip each other apart. "Stop et both of you! We don't even know for sure if zis 'he' ez Maxwell, so let's calm down."

"Good point," replied Suzy as she readjusted her glasses, which were knocked askew during her bout of rage. "We need a way to make the boys show off their intelligence, but how?"

* * *

"The Ham Ham Trivia Challenge?" asked the boys in unison. "What's that?"

"Just a friendly competition to show off your smarts," explained Pashmina. "Who wants to play?" All of the male ham hams immediately signed up and took their places.

Suzy stood in the front of the room with a pawful of index cards in her possession. "I'll be the one who asks the questions. If you get it right, you stay in, but if you get it wrong, you're out, got it?"

"You might as well give up now," said Stan with a cocky grin. "My brain's almost as big as my muscles."

"In other words, you're gonna fail epically," replied Sandy as she sweat dropped. Her brother glared at her in retaliation.

Suzy couldn't help but sweat drop too. "O-kay then, who's up first?"

"I am!" exclaimed Hamtaro enthusiastically. "Ask me anything!"

"Alright then," replied Suzy as she looked down at the first index card. "What is the capital of France?"

"Oh, I know this one!" said Hamtaro as he stared up at the ceiling, resting his head in his paw. "Ummmmm…France City?" The entire room sweat dropped at the incorrect hamster.

The bespectacled hamster shook her head. "No, the correct answer is Paris. You're out."

"I cannot believe zat ez zee boy I'm crushing on," muttered Bijou as she flopped her head on the desk.

"Okay, I'm up next," said Stan confidently. "Ask away babe."

Suzy glared at the tiger-striped ham. "Call me that again and I'll make sure you regret it. Okay, what does the acronym 'SCUBA' stand for?"

Stan sat in his seat, tapping his paw on the ground until an answer came into his head. "Stan's Cool Unlike Boss Anytime." Boss's fist connected with Stan's jaw, sending the unlucky hamster across the room.

"Um…yeah, that's also incorrect," replied Suzy. "Next."

Boss examined his punching paw as he nodded to the bespectacled hamster. "I guess I'm up."

Suzy nodded at the older hamster. "What is photosynthesis?"

"Uh…the process a photo goes through before being developed?" answered Boss.

The rest of the ham hams sweat dropped, with Suzy burying her face in her paws. "We have a Clubhouse full of idiots!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Panda, the correct answer is 54," replied Suzy.

Panda scratched his throbbing head. "Wow, math can be really hard." With his elimination, only Maxwell and Dexter remained.

"Okay, it's time for the final round!" exclaimed Suzy. "Whoever answers this question correctly first wins!"

"It's been a good match Maxwell," said Dexter as he readied himself. "But it's about time I show everyone that I'm just as smart as you are!"

"Well, I don't doubt that," confessed the tall bookworm. "But I'm gonna give it my all!"

Suzy held up final index card. "Ready? The final question is…"

The Clubhouse door swung open, allowing Aura to enter. "I'm back! What are you all up to?" All of the girls' jaws dropped as Aura took as seat by them.

"Wait…you haven't been here zis entire time?" asked the French hamster.

Aura shook her head. "No silly! I was busy doing the scavenger hunt Suzy gave me. It's really hard too. I have no idea where to look for the Holy Grail."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the boys were back to their usual games with most of the girl hams sitting at the round table.

"So that was, like, a total waste of time," muttered Sandy as she fiddled with her teacup. "We were so focused on thinking of a way to have the boys show off their brains, we forgot to make sure that Aura was here to watch!"

Pashmina and Penelope nodded in agreement. "What now?"

"I guess we'll have to do what we did last time," answered Suzy. "We'll have to wait until Aura writes in her diary again. Hopefully she'll give us more hints to who this 'he' is."

"I hope we find 'im soon," added Bijou as she poured herself another cup of tea. "Et's only a matter of time before Aura finds out we're reading her diary."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	4. In the Snow

**Ch.4**

**In the Snow**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

_Yesterday was very cold, but lots of fun! Suzy gave me a scavenger hunt to do and it was really hard. I had no idea where to find a dodo bird, not to mention a lot of other items on the list. While I was searching for the items for the scavenger hunt, I couldn't help but think about him. He can be so brave at times!_

"Dang, this guy's strong, smart, _and_ brave?" asked Pashmina as she closed Aura's diary. "This ham's the full package."

"I didn't know guys like this existed outside of books and movies," added Suzy as she adjusted her glasses. "Are you sure anyone like this is at the Clubhouse?"

Sandy merely shrugged. "Maybe we should start with Aura's latest clue. Who do we know is really brave?"

Bijou released a gasp of horror. "Don't tell me zat Aura's going after Hamtaro!"

"Well, we can't exactly rule that out," replied Suzy. A growl of frustration erupted in the Clubhouse, causing all of its members to turn towards the sound.

Hamtaro stood by the door of the Clubhouse, a determined look on his face. "I can stand being cooped up here for a couple days, but this has gone on way too long! So what if the park's covered in snow? We can't let that scare us! I say we go out there and have a blast! What do ya say ham hams?" Most of the ham hams had doubtful looks plastered on their faces, but Aura quickly stepped up at Hamtaro's side.

"I agree with Hamtaro, replied Aura with a smile. "It might be a bit chilly, but we're covered in fur! That should keep us warm for a while, right?"

Sandy leaned in, whispering to the other girls. "This could be our chance to find out who 'he' is." She and the girls nodded, hurrying to the door. "I totally think Aura and Hamtaro are right! Let's go!"

"And I'll go wherever the beautiful ladies are," replied Stan as he put his arms around Bijou and Pashmina. This only caused him to receive icy glares from multiple boy hams and his sister.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Boss as he swung the door open. "Come on ham hams, it's time to play!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the ham hams were engrossed in several winter activities. Boss, Panda, and Cappy were busy constructing an igloo, Stan was teaching Maxwell to snowboard (in an attempt to impress Sandy), Hamtaro and Oxnard were up against Howdy and Dexter in a snowball fight, and Aura was helping Penelope make a snowham. Meanwhile, Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Suzy stood close by, keeping a watchful eye on Aura.

"Penelope's doing a great job of distracting her," noted Pashmina with a nod of approval.

"Now that she's distracted, we can figure out a way to get Aura to admit who this 'he' is," said Suzy, a classic evil villain smirk on her face. "Here's what I had in mind, but we're gonna need some shovels and…" She looked over to see Sandy, he eyes glued to the hill where her brother and Maxwell stood. "Get your eyes off my Maxypoo!"

Sandy glared at the bespectacled hamster. "First of all, Maxwell's not your's and second, I wasn't looking at him, I just really wanna snowboard. I mean, we've been so busy trying to find out who this mystery ham is, I haven't had time to have any fun. Seriously, can't we just take some time off and…"

"Dude! You gotta stop!" shouted Stan from the top of the hill. The rest of the ham hams turned to see Maxwell speeding down the hill swaying back and forth in an attempt to keep his balance.

"I would stop if I knew how!" shouted Maxwell. He gave a final wail of dismay as he passed the girls. They ran to get out of the way, but Bijou stumbled over her paws, face planting in the snow. Thankfully, Maxwell was able to come to a halt thanks to the large tree in front of him. The force of him smashing into it caused a large pile of snow on the branch to fall. It was plummeting towards Bijou.

The French hamster covered he face and turned away, hoping the experience would be over soon. However, she was hit not by snow, but by another hamster. Hamtaro quickly grabbed her, sending the two tumbling into the snow. By the time the two stopped rolling, Hamtaro was on top of Bijou several feet away.

"Phew, that was close!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Are you okay?" Bijou could only blush, tongue tied by the whole event. Hamtaro quickly got off of her. "Oh, am I squishing you?"

"No…you're just fine," confessed Bijou. She swore she could see Hamtaro blushing too.

Maxwell, supported by Panda, along with the rest of the ham hams, hurried over to Hamtaro and Bijou. "I'm so sorry about that! Are you two alright?"

Hamtaro gave the bookworm hamster the thumbs up. "I think we'll be okay." He looked back at the French hamster, the two of them smiling at one another.

* * *

The ham hams were thankful to be back in the Clubhouse, even though they had had so much fun outside. However, thick blankets, soft pillows, and piping hot tea seemed much more alluring at the moment.

Suzy sat sipping tea at her seat at the table. "Okay, so today's little adventure could have strengthened our argument about Aura liking Hamtaro. What do you think Bijou? Bijou?" However, the French hamster had her eyes glued to Hamtaro, who eating sunflower seeds with Oxnard.

The bespectacled hamster growled in irritation, turning to Pashmina. "What do you think we should do next Pashmina?"

"Um, can this wait?" asked Pashmina as she wrapped a blanket around Penelope. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

Having no other choice, Suzy turned her attention to Sandy. "What do you think Sandy?"

Sandy, however, was at Maxwell's side, examining a bump on his head from his collision earlier. Suzy's blood began to boil more than the tea in the kettle, racing over to her crush. "Step aside! If anyone's gonna give my Maxypoo medical attention, it's gonna be me!" The four girls were so engrossed in their activities that the thought of who 'he' could be began to slip away in their minds. They didn't even notice Aura as she exited the Clubhouse.

* * *

"Goodbye Cappy!" exclaimed Panda as he waved to his friend.

Cappy smiled as he waved. "See ya tomorrow!" Panda watched as Cappy scampered back into his home before continuing his walk home. Snow plummeted from the overcast sky above. Barely anyone was outside, beckoned to the warmth of the fireplace at home. Panda, despite his fur, could not suppress a shiver. I fire sounded pretty good to him at the moment.

"Panda!" The male hamster turned to see Aura jogging to his side, causing him to smile.

"Hi Aura!" exclaimed Panda as he waved to her. "What's up? I thought your house was the other way."

Aura nodded in agreement. "It is but…I just needed a moment alone to talk to you. It's very important."

The male nodded slowly. "Um, okay. How can I help?"

"Ummm, well, you see," stuttered the female hamster, her face gradually growing redder from all of her blush. "I wanted…I needed to tell you that, uhhh. Boy, I really wish I had rehearsed this before asking you."

"Asked me what?" replied Panda, cocking his head to the side quizzically. However, Aura simply stood there, blushing greater and greater with each passing moment. Suddenly, she stepped forward, planting a kiss on Panda's cheek. Panda merely froze, a shocked expression on his face as he began to blush. By the time she was done, he was speechless too.

Aura gave a slight giggle before hurrying off. "Goodbye Panda! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Panda had never seen Aura run so fast in his life, though that didn't matter to him now. He placed a paw on his cheek where Aura had kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow too. I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the fic! Yes, Panda was her crush. It's a bit out of nowhere and random, but I hope you like it anyways. Please R&R!


End file.
